Extra File : The Mysterious Accident ---SAVIOUR---
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Update chapter 3! Akita Anon, 16 tahun, bunuh diri dan ditemukan oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri, Akita Kanon. Akita Neru, sepupunya, sangat tidak yakin jika Anon bunuh diri. Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota VocaSky untuk menyelidiki kematiannya? /"Kau kalah, detektif."/ "Siapa kau?" / Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

EXTRA FILE : THE MYSTERIOUS ACCIDENT - MEMORIES-

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID © CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, YAHAMA CORP., AH SOFTWARE, AND MANY MORE.**

 **WARNING : STANDARD APPLIED**

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu, menatap ponsel layar sentuhnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Bukan, seneng duit, oi (-_-) #authorhasbeenpfainted

Tatapan bercahaya redup macam itu sangat jarang dikeluarkannya setelah motto hidupnya, hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini, dipasang dalam sistem kehidupannya.

Masa lalunya yang suram adalah alasan motto itu muncul.

Kembali lagi ke layar ponsel Akaito.

Hanya sebuah foto sekumpulan orang dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda macam pelangi dengan wajah tak terkontrol akibat berdesakan di depan lensa kamera. Satu-satunya foto yang bisa membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengingat mereka semua.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan datang menghampirinya dengan berlari heboh macam anak SMA yang ketinggalan bis.

"Akaito-kun!" ucapnya sambil menghentikan larinya dan berhenti dengan memegang kedua lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang hanya disinari oleh lampu taman terlihat memerah. "Gomen ne, aku yang buat janji tapi aku juga yang terlambat! Gomen!"

Gadis berkuncir satu ke samping itu membungkuk-bungkuk heboh.

"Haha, daijoubu," balas pemuda itu sambil terrtawa kecil. "Aku juga baru sampai."

Sebuah kalimat klise yang selalu kalian dengar.

"Haa, _hontou_ _ni_?!" gadis itu menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Akaito. "Adikku menyebalkan! Dia tiba-tiba terserang demam dan aku harus berlari dari apartemen sampai ke rumah sakit dan kembali lagi dalam waktu singkat!"

"Kuat juga kakimu, 'ya?"

Akaito meledek.

Neru mendengar ledekan terselubung Akaito membalasnya sengit.

"Iya, kakiku kuat sekali, sampai aku tak sanggup mengenakan rok mini lagi karena betisku yang besar. Memalukan!"

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dan Akaito tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu? Kau mentertawakan betisku, hah?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Neru-chan,"

Gadis bernama Neru itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menyodok perut Akaito. "Sialan kau, Akaito!"

Neru melihat layar ponsel Akaito yang masih menyala karena tidak dikunci. "Whoa, itu foto kau dengan genk-mu waktu SMA?!"

Neru merebut ponsel Akaito dan menggeser wallpapernya. "Ini kau, 'kan? Siapa gadis kuncir dua ini? Mantan pacarmu? Cowok berambut toska ini? Ah, cowok shota ini rasanya pernah aku lihat! Cewek pirang ini juga! Oh ya, yang rambut ungu itu ada hubungannya dengan Komandan Yuzuki, 'kan?" cerocos Neru dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Neru memandangi foto itu lagi. "Ah, apa ini saudaramu? Atau adikmu? Kalian berdua mirip tapi kok rambutnya beda jauh, 'ya?"

Akaito tersenyum. "Cewek kuncir dua itu namanya Hatsune Miku, puteri dari pemilik perusahaan senjata. Dia juga adik Mikuo. Yang cowok itu kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo,"

Neru membulatkan mulutnya dan bergumam "oh" cukup panjang.

"Cowok shota itu, Kagamine Len. Dia kadang main ke kantor buat ngericuh soal forensic bersama Kyo.

Cewek berpita itu namanya Kiiroine Rin. Kau pasti suka lihat dia bersama anggota divisi kejahatan buat adu argumen. _Analyzer_.

Yang rambut ungu itu, Kamui Gakupo. Dia yang biasanya ngajarin anak-anak baru soal bela diri dan cara menembak."

Akaito menggeser layar ponselnya. "Yang rambut biru itu, adikku. Shion Kaito. Kami mirip, 'kan?"

Neru mendengar nada aneh dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kalian berbeda berapa tahun?" tanya Neru masih terdengar riang. Akaito mengangkat tiga jarinya. "Kami beda tahun 3 tahun."

"Sebenarnya begini, dari kecil aku, Mikuo dan bocah-bocah ini kecuali Gakupo sudah jadi teman sejak kecil. Kami berenam sangat dekat. Dulu waktu kecil kami punya genk pemberantas kejahatan namanya Sky dan aku dijadikan kedua oleh mereka."

"Genk pemberantas kejahatan?"

"Iya, semacam itulah! Pokoknya dari kecil kita udah gila-gilaan. Maniak banget jadi detektif."

Meskipun Akaito tersenyum lebar dengan mata menerawang untuk melihat kembali masa lalunya, entah mata Neru yang bisa membaca _microexpression_ atau Neru saja yang berlebihan melihat Akaito, Neru tahu jika Akaito menyembunyikan suatu hal yang berat. Karena kerutan sangat tipis di bawah matanya menggambarkan sebuah kebohongan.

"Hei, bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi aku ini _microexpression_ _analyzer_ ," Neru berucap ragu. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Akaito melirik Neru dengan ekor matanya. "Tak aka nada gunanya, 'kan, membohongi _analyzer_?"

Neru nyengir.

"Ayo, ke café itu!" Akaito menunjuk sebuah café di depan mereka. "Kutraktir kau!"

Neru tersenyum tambah lebar.

"Sebenarnya," Akaito melirik Neru yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Ada maksud apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Ada yang mau kuceritakan, tapi aku nggak tahu mau cerita ke siapa. Lagian, satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku hanyalah kau."

Akaito mengangguk sambil mendorong pintu cafe tapi pelayan penjaga pintunya lebih cepat menguasai pintu.

" _Irasshaimase_!~" sambut sang pelayan ceria.

Akaito dan Neru menduduki sebuah meja dan segera memesan minuman dan makanan untuk teman ngobrol mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau ngobrol apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Segitu penasarannya, 'ya, dengan apa yang akan kuceritakan,"

Akaito memutar matanya dan Neru tertawa ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan ini pada siapa," Neru menatap Akaito ragu. "Tapi kurasa, kau mau menjadi pendengar cerita ini. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka lalu pergi setelah basa-basi khas pelayan.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Akaito.

Neru menatap _lemon_ _softcake_ -nya, ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin cerita. Jika, kau tak merespon juga tak apa. Aku cuma pingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyumbat hatiku,"

Kalimat Neru berbelit-belit.

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya," ucap Akaito sambil memakan potongan pertama kuenya.

"Aku—"

"Yuks, coklatnya luber. Ini namanya _éclair_ , ya?" celetuk Akaito sambil menjilat bibirnya yang dilumuri coklat dengan gaya yang menggairahkan. Nggak biasa makan kue, ceritanya.

... Dan Neru sampai nggak fokus karenanya. Neru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali fokus pikirannya.

"Mau dengerin, nggak?!" Neru mendadak emosi.

"Iya, iya, aku dengerin," Akaito menjawab dengan gaya tidak peduli sambil memotong kecil kuenya dengan garpu dengan potongan yang sangat kecil.

"Aku punya sepupu namanya Anon, Akita Anon. Dia anak dari pamanku," Neru memulai ceritanya. "Dia akhir-akhir ini, tiap tengah malam selalu meneleponku dan bercerita soal masalahnya,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan curhatan saudaramu itu dan kau mau meminta saran padaku bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah saudaramu," tebak Akaito setelah untuk kedua kalinya dia memotong ucapan Neru.

"Yap, kau benar. Tapi aku tak merasa terganggu dengan curhatan Anon. Apalagi, dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran. Dia masih remaja tahu. Dan lagi, dia selalu menelepon di saat yang tepat, di saat insomniaku kambuh,

"Kulanjut saja, Anon ini anak bungsu bibiku. Dia punya kakak kembar namanya Kanon. Dia anak perempuan yang waktu kecil malu-malu dan setelah masuk SMP tingkahnya malu-maluin. Jadi, hiperaktif kayak kembarannya gitu. Tapi tingkah over cerianya itu hanya topeng. Karena sebenarnya dia sangat tersiksa. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia merasa sangat terkekang di rumahnya itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akaito sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Orang tuanya selalu mengatakan dia anak sial atau semacamnya, akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatnya tertekan. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahan dikatai seperti itu. Dia selalu menangis jika dia meneleponku untuk bercerita. Aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa—"

"Suruh dia untuk mencari tahu apa yang alasan dia dikatai anak sial," Akaito memotong ucapan Neru untuk ketiga kalinya tapi kali ini dia berkata dengan nada serius.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Dia pasti akan kesulitan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan semacam itu, 'kan?"

"Satu-satunya cara menghilang rasa sakit dari masalah dikatai-katai seperti itu hanya satu, yaitu mengetahui alasan dia dikatai seperti itu. Nantinya, kalau dia sudah mengetahui alasannya, dia akan introspeksi diri dan tahu langkah seperti yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa 'sakit' itu."

Neru menatap Akaito kagum. Dia seperti baru saja berkonsultasi pada psikolog atau semacamnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat si penyuka makanan pedas itu mengatakan sebuah solusi yang masuk akal dan serius!

—Neru jadi takut kalau hari ini bakal ada badai salju.. Teehee.

"AKAITOO!"

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu masuk dan melihat lima kepala dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda menyambangi mereka dengan langkah menghentak dan ekspresi garang sampai-sampai pelayan yang harusnya menyambut setiap tamu yang datang diam membeku dan ketakutan.

"Sial, gue lupa," gumam Akaito sambil menepuk jidatnya. Neru menatap junior-junior itu lalu menatap Akaito bergantian.

Mereka ini lima detektif yang dulu sering disebut sebagai VocaSky.

"Nii-san, kau sudah lupa, 'ya?" gadis yang menjepit rambut pirang madunya dengan sebuah jepit beronamen pita menggebrak meja dengan tampang garang khas loli-loli yang sudah lewat dari masa pubertas.

"Jangan bilang kalau Akaito-nii lupa," giliran cewek berambut toska yang berkuncir kuda yang menggebrak meja.

"Lu dicariin kemana-mana, nggak tahunya malah pacaran di sini," pemuda berambut biru mengacak-acak rambut kakaknya dengan ganas.

Neru menatap tajam pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Akaito itu karena sudah menduga hal yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan dia dengan Akaito.

"Ah, Akaito-nii mentang-mentang paling tua di antara kita malah jadi pelupa. Gimana sih?" laki-laki dengan tinggi apa adanya itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Akaito.

"Akaito-san, jawab 'napa?" tuntut pemuda berambut ungu dengan wajah tergarang di antara mereka.

"Iya, iya, maaf, gue lupa. Yah, bukan lupa juga, sih. Gue keburu punya janji duluan dengan Neru," Akaito melirik Neru. "Ah, iya, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, kenalin ini **senior** kalian namanya Akita Neru. Dia anggota Divisi Empat. Neru ini adek-adek gue, yang kuning itu Kiiroine Rin sama Kagamine Len, yang biru itu Shion Kaito, yang toska Hatsune Miku, dan yang ungu Kamui Gakupo."

"SALAM KENAL, AKITA-SAN!" mereka berlima membungkuk bersamaan sampai-sampai kepala mereka berlima beradu dan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan jeritan, "ITAAII!" yang bersamaan pula.

"Jadi, kalian akan melakukan apa?" tanya Neru.

"Bukan hal penting sih, kita cuma dapet orderan special di musim dingin," jawab Rin sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Universitas tempat kami kuliah dulu, katanya diserang makhluk halus. Mereka nggak memberi kasus ini pada pihak kepolisian karena takut tak ditangani, makanya mereka mengajukan kasus ini langsung ke pihak VocaSky," jelas Miku. "Habis kami sudah terkenal dengan penyelidikan kasus-kasus berbau supernatural." Tambah Len.

"Dengan kata lain, karena yang dulu pernah jadi ketua dan yang paling tua di antara kami hanya Akaito sama Mikuo-nii—ah, Mikuo-nii sekarang sedang sibuk ngejar tesis buat lulus S2—jadi, apa boleh buat Akaito harus menjadi pemimpin kami untuk kasus kali ini." Kaito menuntaskan penjelasan mereka.

"Mereka emang suka numbalin orang yang lebih tua, adek-adek gue kampret, 'kan?"

Mereka berlima melempar tatapan 'siapa-juga-yang-mau-jadi-adek-elu'.

Neru tertawa kecil melihat kekompakan junior-juniornya bersama Akaito. Tiba-tiba ponsel Neru berdering dengan ringtone standar yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku permisi dulu," Neru berdiri dan meninggalkan meja yang sesak oleh petugas-petugas kepolisian yang sangat freak.

Mereka berlima mengerubungi meja itu dan menatap Akaito dengan tatapan curiga. Duduk mepet-mepet pun tak masalah.

"Kalian jadian, 'ya?" Kaito, sang adik, menebak dengan suara berbisik.

Sekarang mereka sudah seperti sekumpulan remaja yang sedang membicarakan hal yang nggak-nggak.

"Kenapa, Akaito-nii, nggak bilang-bilang?!" Miku menimpali sambil gebrak-gebrak meja pelan.

"Menurutku, kalian berdua cocok kok," Len yang biasanya paling cuek soal hal-hal berbau roman, tiba-tiba menimpali. Malah sambil menaik-turunkan alis penuh maksud.

"Pokoknya kalau Nii-san jadian, Nii-san kudu traktir kita makan enak. Oke? Permintaan kami nggak muluk-muluk, 'kan?" Rin menyikut-nyikut dada Akaito pelan.

"Tanggal jadian mau ditentuin? Biaya gratis." Gakupo, yang dulu pernah jadi makhluk yang paling sering dicari oleh wanita di kampus itu—tapi sampai sekarang masih jomblo –berucap seolah-olah dia ini semacam mak comblang professional.

Akaito lama-lama panas sendiri dikatain-katain yang nggak jelas sama adik-adiknya.

"Neru itu cuma partner kerja. Lagian, gue yakin, gue bukan tipenya." Akaito berucap sambil menepis wajah adik-adiknya yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tapi, Akaito merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Kenapa udara di sekitarnya jadi agak panas, 'ya?

"Wah, Akaito ngeblush! Hahaha!" ledek Kaito dan Akaito segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Udah deh, Bang, usia udah segitu nggak kawin-kawin juga bahaya. Kalo entar disangka homo gimana? Masa adeknya ganteng _straight_ , abangnya—berat gue mengakui—ganteng tapi humu. Mungkin abang nggak akan malu, tapi gue, maksudnya, kita yang malu,"

Kaito niatnya baik nasihatin abangnya tapi kalimatnya itu lohh..

"Kita nggak akan malu, kok," Rin angkat suara. "Kalau Nii-san humu tapi dia jadi semenya, kita sih nyaman-nyaman aja."

Kaito lupa jika dulu saat SMA, Rin dan Miku sudah mulai terjangkit virus-virus fujodanshi dari temen-temen cewek sekelasnya yang jauh dari kata 'normal'.

"Kalian ngarepin gue jadi humu atau gimana sih? Nggak paham." Akhirnya Akaito facepalm sendiri.

"Oh ya, kenapa Neru nggak balik-balik?" Akaito berdiri dari meja dan melihat ke arah luar.

"Ciee, yang terus-terusan kepikiran!~" Rin menoel-noel pinggang Akaito sambil menyanyikan satu baris lirik soundtrack kopi dari suatu masa di sebuah negara yang nggak perlu disebut.

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~" Miku nimbrung.

Akaito sweatdrop. Astaga, cuma nengok doang, udah dikata-katain lagi. Sekarang dinyanyiin malah.

"Ngapain nyanyiin bagian sebelum gue?" Rin menjitak kepala Miku. Miku nggak terima akhirnya dia menjitak balik kepala Rin.

Neru kembali dengan ekspresi sedih. Dia menggenggam sapu tangan dan ponselnya.

"Anon," Neru kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tak peduli dengan dengan sang _analyzer_ dan _shooter_ andalan tengah meributkan soal iklan yang nggak jelas.

Kaito menutup mulut Miku dan Len menutup mulut Rin. Suasana mendadak hening.

Musik yang barusan memenuhi ruangan café juga mendadak berhenti.

Suasana semakin suram. Bahkan, Gakupo yang nggak menutup mulut siapa-siapa, jadi menutup mulut gelas minumannya.

"Anon," Neru mengulangi. "Anon.. bunuh diri."

Satu kalimat itu menghentak mereka. Membuat mereka terperanjat kaget.

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Akaito. "Kita ke TKP sekarang!"

"Terus permintaan klien kita gimana, Akaito?" cegat Kaito.

Satu perintah dari mulut Akaito. Mereka segera mengangguk. Akaito menarik tangan Neru.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan café itu, mulai dari Kaito yang harus mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran sampai yang terakhir Neru karena harus membayar tagihan makanan mereka.

Akaito berjalan di samping Neru dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia berusaha menenangkan Neru.

"Jangan dulu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Neru," ucap Akaito.

"Aku nggak yakin Anon mati bunuh diri. Dia nggak bukan tipe orang yang berpikiran pendek,"

"Menurutmu, dia dibunuh?"

Neru mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng. "Nggak tahu juga. Aku nggak yakin,"

Akaito melihat Kaito dan kawan-kawannya sudah siap di dua mobil yang berbeda.

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi, kalian tuntaskan masalah di kampus. Aku dan Neru yang akan mengurus kasus Anon. Kalau aku butuh bantuan kalian, segeralah datang. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Ha'i!"

Mobil yang pertama, mobil yang ditumpangi Kaito, Miku, dan Gakupo itu pun segera berbelok dengan putaran U yang yang brutal dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi—setelah sirene polisi dipasang—di tangan Kaito yang ahli menyetir untuk situasi darurat. Sementara mobil kedua yang ditumpangi Len dan Rin ikut melesat setelahnya.

"Tunggu disini, Neru,"

"Emang kau bawa mobil?"

Akaito mengangguk dan berlari menuju tempat parkir satu-satunya di taman kota.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Akaito muncul dengan mobilnya yang sudah dihiasi sirene polisi. Akaito mengedikkan kepalanya, isyarat untuk Neru untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman, aku akan menyetir dengan cara yang sama seperti Kaito." Akaito menyerigai.

"Nggak adik, nggak abang, sama gilanya," cibir Neru dan Akaito cuma tertawa.

.

.

.

Neru dan Akaito sampai ke TKP, di rumah Anon rupanya.

Aneh, semua petugas masih setia berkerumun di depan, bahkan beberapa sudah mulai berpulangan. Ada dua orang petugas di depan rumah Anon yang sedang mencoba berbincang-bincang.

"Darimana kalian mendapat informasi kalau di sini ada kasus bunuh diri?" tanya Akaito pada petugas yang sedang berbincang di depan pintu.

"Kakak kembar korban melaporkan pada kami, Pak," jelas petugas tersebut.

Akaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Apa dia ada di sini, sekarang?"

Petugas itu mengangguk. "Dia di sana bersama Yukari-kanshikan."

"Apa ditemukan pesan kematian atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak ada, Kanshikan. Korban tidak meninggalkan pesan atau semacamnya."

Akaito semakin curiga.

"Apa orang tua korban mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Akaito lagi.

"Menurut pengakuan kakak kembar korban, orang tua korban sudah mengetahuinya,"

"Lalu, dimana orang tua korban?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, Kanshikan. Orang tua korban saat dihubungi, mengaku masih ada di Kyoto,"

Akaito menatap Neru seolah bertanya 'Benarkah?' dan Neru menggeleng tak tahu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kembali bekerja." titah Akaito dan kedua rookie itu segera mengangguk tegas dan menjawab, "Ha'i!"

Akaito dan Neru menghampiri seorang wanita berambut ungu yang menjabat sebagai inspektur di Divisi 2.

"Yukari-san," Akaito memanggilnya. Yukari menepuk bahu gadis yang masih menangis itu sebelum meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Akaito.

"Bagaimana kondisi gadis itu?" tanya Akaito.

"Dia masih belum mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Dia masih tutup mulut. Dia ketakutan dan masih shock, sepertinya karena kembarannya baru saja bunuh diri."

" _Sou_ _ka_ …" gumam Akaito. "Neru, coba bujuk dia."

Neru mengangguk dan mulai mendekati gadis berkuncir ke samping seperti dirinya itu.

"Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau menjelaskan lagi laporannya?" tanya Akaito pada Yukari yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yukari menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, dia juga melapor pada kami dengan panik dan histeris. Dia menyebutkan alamat rumah ini juga dengan terburu-buru,"

"Korban sekarang berada dimana?"

"Disana. Masih diperiksa Zora-sensei,"

"Terima kasih, Yukari-san." Akaito segera meninggalkan Yukari dan menghampiri sang dokter forensik yang sedang membantu petugas forensik lain untuk memasukkan mayat Anon ke dalam kantung jenazah.

Setelah mayat Anon masuk ke dalam ambulance, Akaito langsung segera mengajak Kyo berbincang.

"Zora-sensei," ucap Akaito setelah menepuk pundak dokter forensik yang umurnya 2 tahun di atasnya.

"Ah, Shion-san," Kyo menyahuti sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi tubuh korban?"

Kyo menghela napas. "Untuk saat ini, aku juga masih berpikir bahwa penyebab kematian Anon-chan adalah murni bunuh diri. Meskipun ada banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya... Yah, kita harus mengirim Anon-chan dulu untuk kuotopsi."

Kyo menunduk sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

"Nee, Zora-sensei, berpikir bahwa kematian gadis itu bukan bunuh diri?" tebak Akaito tanpa menatap Kyo.

Kyo mendesah sambil menatap langit malam musim dingin.

"Malam Natal kali ini cukup mengerikan untukku," Kyo berucap sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Dia mengapit batang rokok filter di mulutnya dan sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyalakannya.

Akaito pernah mendengar isu jika Kyo bisa melihat 'mereka' yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Mungkin Kyo melihat 'Anon' dan gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu untuk kasus ini.

"Cobalah kalian cek barang-barang pribadinya. Kurasa orang tua mereka akan luluh pada kau, Shion-san," Kyo mengangkat wajahnya dan menepuk bahu Akaito. "Kuserahkan kasus ini pada kalian."

Kyo meninggalkan Akaito dan segera pergi dengan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Akaito menatap kepergian Kyo dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Kenapa Neru bisa berpikir jika ini bukan kasus bunuh diri? Bahkan, Kyo pun berpikir bahwa kasus ini bukan kasus bunuh diri?

"Akaito," Neru menghampirinya. "Baik Kanon dan orang tuanya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Anon memang murni bunuh diri. Mereka belum mau mengaku apa-apa."

Neru terlihat lesu. Seolah dia kecewa dengan semua hasil diskusinya dengan Kanon.

"Aku yakin Anon tidak bunuh diri!"

Neru menundukkan kepalanya dalam sampai Akaito bisa melihat pucuk kepalanya.

Bahu Neru bergetar dan Akaito melihat tetesan air mata di antara kabut dari mulut Neru.

Akaito menarik tangan Neru dan memeluknya. "Kita akan menyelesaikan kasusnya. Tenanglah, jangan menangis, Neru-chan,"

Akaito melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Neru. "Ayo, kita kerahkan tenaga kita!"

Akaito mengulurkan sapu tangannya pada Neru. "Hapus air matamu, Neru! Tak ada gunanya menangis. Ayo, selesaikan kasus ini secepat mungkin!"

Neru mengangguk dan menerima sapu tangan Akaito. " _A-arigatou,_ Akaito."

"Kalau begitu, pertama kita harus berhasil mewawancarai Kanon!"

"Ha'i!"

Kasus kematian Anon baru saja dibuka.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Nyaha, ketemu lagi sama Shintaro Arisa dengan kelanjutan seri Mysterious Accident!**

 **Kali ini penyeledikan dibantu sama Neru! Yeay!**

 **Oh ya, ini nggak akan panjang-panjang kok. Paling banyak tiga chapter. Ini, 'kan, cuma extra file.**

 **Yosh, need reviews for next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Lokasi TKP mulai sepi seiring banyak petugas yang mulai kembali ke kantor. Yang tersisa cuma Inspektur Yukari dengan bawahannya, Akaito, Neru, dan Kanon.

Sementara Yukari sibuk mengkoordinasikan anggotanya lewat telepon, Neru masih setia menemani Kanon dan Akaito yang masih lanjut menyelidiki TKP.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Yukari memutuskan membubarkan pasukannya, Neru baru saja berani mendekati Kanon kembali. Sementara Akaito masih bekerja untuk mencari barang-barang Anon yang mungkin saja bisa membuktikan bahwa Anon tidak bunuh diri.

"Kanon-chan," ucap Neru sambi duduk di sebelah Kanon. Neru meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku juga sedih kehilangan Anon-chan."

"Neru-nee nggak akan mengerti perasaanku," isak Kanon lemah. "Neru-nee nggak akan mengerti kehilangan saudara sendiri,"

Kanon menunduk dan menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini. Neru merengkuh pundak gadis itu dan memeluknya. Neru kehilangan semangatnya untuk bertanya kembali perihal kematian Anon pada Kanon.

"Hei, Kanon," Akaito angkat suara.

Kanon mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Neru dan menatap Akaito dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak rela saudaramu pergi begitu saja, kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami soal kehidupan Anon sebelum dia meninggal?"

Satu pertanyaan menusuk diluncurkan Akaito dengan nada dingin.

Akaito menatap mata Kanon dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Kanon menjawab terbata karena ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Akita Kanon-chan?" lanjut Akaito sama dinginnya. "Bicaralah yang jelas,"

Kanon membeku, dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan dingin yang dilontarkan Akaito. Kanon mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Bicara yang jelas. Kau dengar aku?" Akaito mendekati Kanon yang selangkah di depan Neru.

Kanon mundur tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Akaito.

"Akaito!" Neru berseru.

Kenapa si merah ini tiba-tiba menjadi galak?

Kanon bersembunyi di balik punggung Neru ketakutan. "Neru-nee.." cicitnya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kanon?" Akaito masih mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sama.

"Hei, Akaito! Bukan begitu caranya bertanya pada korban!" seru Neru sambil mendorong Akaito mundur.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang menyorot mereka.

CKITTT!

Dua mobil berhenti di samping dengan brutal. Sang pengendara berambut biru acak-acakan segera turun dari mobil dengan sirene yang menyala tergesa-gesa.

"Akaito!" serunya sambil menarik Akaito mundur. Rupanya itu sang adik, Kaito.

"Lepaskan aku, Kaito!" Akaito meronta.

"Akaito-nii! Apa yang terjadi?!" si pirang dengan tinggi seadanya menyusul.

"Len! Menjauhlah! Aku ingin menghajar gadis itu!" Akaito masih meronta.

Gakupo turun dari mobil dan ikut menahan Akaito dari belakang.

"Akaito!" Kaito berteriak.

PLUK!

Satu plastik zip lock jatuh dan Len segera mengambilnya sebelum Akaito menginjaknya.

Len mengeluarkan sarung tangannya. Dia segera memakai sarung tangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi dari plastik zip lock itu.

Sebuah T-Shirt berwarna biru jamuran dengan bagian punggung tercabik-cabik dan kainnya berubah kuning kehijauan dengan bercak-bercak ungu berbau anyir.

Len yang segera tahu jika bau anyir itu berasal dari darah.

"Kanon, beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya adikmu memiliki pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat T-shirt itu.

"DIA TIDAK AKAN MENJAWABNYA!" Akaito berteriak masih meronta di tangan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Kanon-san, jawab aku!" tuntut Len mendekati Kanon yang bersembunyi di balik Neru. Neru ikutan melangkah mundur karena bau anyir.

"Kagamine-kun, jauhkan bukti itu dari wajahku!" ucap Neru sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Kanon-san," Len masih menuntut jawaban.

"JAWAB DIA, KANON!" Akaito berteriak marah kembali.

Rin dan Miku yang melihat keadaan semakin kacau segera turun dan membantu Kaito dan juga Gakupo untuk meredam amarah tidak jelas Akaito.

"Anon tidak bunuh diri! Dia dibunuh!" teriak Akaito.

"NII-SAN/AKAITO-SAN!" Kaito, Rin, Miku, dan Gakupo berteriak bersamaan. Lihat, bahkan Kaito berani menyebut Akaito dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' lagi.

"Anon bunuh diri. Aku menemukannya bergelantung begitu saja!" bantah Anon.

"KAU BOHONG! ARRGGHH! LEPASKAN!" Akaito meronta lebih kuat sampai akhirnya Gakupo terjatuh karena tak sengaja tertendang.

Kaito, Rin, dan Miku dengan tangkas berusaha menahan Akaito sebelum dia mengamuk pada Kanon.

"Nii-san! Berhenti meronta dan jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya kau temukan!" ucap Kaito masih berusaha mengunci leher Akaito dengan sikunya.

"Iya! Jelaskan pada kami!" timpal Rin.

"TIDAK AKAN! AKAN KUBUAT MEREKA MENGAKUINYA!" balas Akaito masih emosi.

Kaito sudah tidak sanggup menahan kakaknya. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan stun gun dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya dengan cepat sebelum dia menyetrum Akaito dengan benda bertegangan listrik cukup tinggi itu.

BBZZTTT!

Kaito cukup lama meyetrum Akaito sampai akhirnya Akaito jatuh lemas kehilangan kesadaran di tangannya.

Miku dan Rin menghela nafas.

Kini pandangan lima orang detektif itu beralih pada Kanon.

"Kanon-chan, jawablah mereka. Jika benar Anon-chan bunuh diri, untuk apa kau menutupi kematian Anon-chan? Jawablah, ayo. Seburuk apapun laporanmu mengenai Anon-chan, kami akan tetap mendengarkanmu," Neru meminta dengan lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kanon.

Kanon menunduk, menangis lagi.

"A-a.. aku tidak ta-tahu apa-apa, Nee-san," Kanon terisak lagi. "Aku pulang dan aku sudah melihat Anon tergantung di dapur."

"Sebelum itu kamu pergi kemana?" tanya Neru lagi.

"A-aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku, Nee-san," jawab Kanon sesenggukan.

"Tapi kamu tahu jika ayah dan ibumu pergi ke Kyoto?"

Kanon mengangguk.

Neru menghela nafas.

"Mungkin, untuk sementara kita harus menyudahi penyelidikannya sampai di sini," putus Neru. "Kanon-chan, untuk sementara kamu bisa tinggal di apartemen Nee-san. Bersiaplah, karena besok kamu akan diinterograsi sebagai saksi mata. Mengerti?"

Kanon mengangguk. Neru tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Kanon sebagai penenang.

Saat Neru menggandeng Kanon menuju mobil Akaito, Neru baru ingat jika Akaito masih pingsan akibat disetrum oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Ano, apa salah satu dari kalian bisa mengantarku?" pinta Neru.

"Aku saja," Kaito segera menawarkan diri sambil merangkul Akaito di pundaknya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku mantel Akaito. "Aku juga harus mengantarkan mahluk ini juga."

Kaito mennonaktifkan pengaman dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk menaikkan Akaito yang pingsan ke jok penumpang.

"Kalian kumpul di markas, 'kan?" tanya Kaito pada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya sejak kecil itu. Mereka mengangguk serempak. "Tunggu aku kalau begitu."

Mereka mengangguk lagi. Lagi puasa bicara karena tegang kejadian barusan, mungkin.

Neru dan Kanon naik di kedua jok belakang dan Kaito segera naik ke jok pengemudi. Dia memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri setelah dia memasang sabuk pengaman pada Akaito.

Kaito menyalakan mobil dan segera meluncur menuju jalan yang ditunjuk Neru.

.

.

.

Kaito menunggu Neru kembali, Neru meminta Kaito untuk menunggunya, dari apartemennya di depan mobilnya, mobil Akaito tepatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami, Kaito-kun," ucap Neru sambil membungkuk. Kaito jadi canggung jadinya. "Oh ya, selamat natal."

"Bu-bukan masalah. Eh? Selamat natal?" jawab Kaito canggung.

"Sekarang tanggal 25 Desember, Kaito-kun. Coba lihat jam,"

Kaito melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam satu pagi rupanya.

"Mau masuk dulu? Kau bisa mengistirahatkan Akaito-kun di dalam, kamarku dekat kok,"

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku akan langsung mengantarnya ke mess-nya. Tidak perlu repot."

Neru tersenyum sambil menggosokkan tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kondisi Kanon-san?" tanya Kaito simpati.

Neru menghela nafas. "Dia baik-baik saja. Aku menyuruhnya untuk langsung beristirahat dan dia tertidur setelahnya, sepertinya sangat kelelahan,"

-Aku lebih capek-

Batin mereka menjerit bersamaan.

Neru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dibicarakannya selanjutnya.

"Kakakmu, maksudku, Akaito-kun itu baik, 'ya?" ucap Neru sambil melirik Akaito yang masih pingsan di dalam mobil.

Kaito ikut berbalik, melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang kepalanya bersandar di kaca jendela dan ekspresinya yang tenang karena hilang kesadaran.

"Dia masih terhitung manis untuk ukuran pria 30 tahun dan seorang pembohong yang buruk," ucap Neru yang membuat Kaito tersentak kaget.

Pembohong?

Apa maksudnya?

"Ha, aku bicara melantur," tandas Neru yang menyadari tatapan curiga Kaito. "Yah, pokoknya jaga kakakmu baik-baik."

"Aku ingin Neru-san saja yang menjaganya,"

Kaito tanpa pikir panjang meluncurkan kalimat itu.

Neru terkejut. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

Eh, jadi adiknya mengizinkannya?

"Kalian sudah lama kenalkan? Kalian sama-sama ditransfer dari Hokkaido setahun lalu. Jadi, kupikir, lebih baik Neru-san saja yang menjaganya,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin," Neru merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia lekas-lekas menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk. "Tapi, kurasa, aku bukannya tipenya Akaito-kun."

Tapi, Kaito melihatnya, Neru yang merona sampai ke telinganya. Kaito tersenyum usil.

"Tenang, Neru-san. Aku yakin Akaito masih _straight_. Kalau dia beneran humu, aku akan membunuhnya dengan 17 tusukan." canda Kaito nggak lucu. "Aku harus pergi, Neru-san. Nanti pagi, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi."

Neru mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan,"

"Akan kupastikan calon suamimu aman, Neru-san! Aku, 'kan, adik ipar yang baik!" goda Kaito.

PLASTT!

Wajah Neru semakin merah. "Kaito-kun!"

Kaito tertawa sambil memasuki mobil dan memutar setir.

.

.

.

Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, tetapi Akaito sudah terbangun dengan badan pegal-pegal. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang kesemutan. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul seutuhnya, Akaito menyadari jika sepanjang dia tidur, dia tertidur di meja. Matanya berkeliling.

Ah, ini kamarnya di mess kepolisian dan ini meja makannya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap dan melihat sekeliling.

Ada makhluk berambut biru yang ikut tidur di kursi di seberangnya. Di sofa di sudut ruangan ada mahluk berambut pirang dan di lantai ada makhluk berambut ungu.

-Ngapain mereka tidur di sini?

Akaito melirik jam tangannya. Jam tiga pagi.

Ah, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah dia mengamuk karena Kanon?

-Tau ah, masa bodoh.

Akaito menguap dan bangkit dari kursinya.

-Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kasusnya?!

Dia berbalik dan hendak membangunkan Kaito tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia menguap lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, mengambil beberapa lembar selimut lalu keluar untuk menyelimuti makhluk-makhluk yang dia anggap sebagai adik-adiknya.

Saat dia menyelimuti Kaito, makhluk berambut biru itu bergerak sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi kepalanya. Akaito mengusap kepala Kaito.

'Gomen, ne? Tidak terasa sudah 20 tahun sejak kejadian itu, maaf sudah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu selama ini.' pikir Akaito sambil mengelus punggung tegap adiknya itu.

"Hnng... Akaito?" Kaito bersuara dengan suara khas bangun tidur yang terganggu. "Dasar maho, tidur sana."

Perintah Kaito sekaligus menghina.

Akaito menjitak kepala Kaito. Kaito mengelus kepalanya sambil nyengir. Akaito memutar tumitnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau kemana, Akaito?" tanya Kaito sambil menarik selimut di punggungnya.

"Jalan-jalan,"

"Dasar gila," Kaito bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan lehernya. "Aku ikut."

Kaito mengusap matanya malas. Dia meregangkan badan lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Akaito sambil menggaruk pinggangnya yang gatal.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka sampai di lantai dasar, di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

"Kau mau?" tawar Akaito sambil memasukkan beberapa keping uang.

"Ada vanilla latte atau semacamnya?" tanya Kaito sambil memindai isi mesin itu. "Ah, sial. Apa perusahaan kopi kalengan tidak pernah mengedarkan vanilla latte secara luas?"

"Bagaimana kalau cappucino?" usul Akaito.

"Tidak, aku ingin coke saja," Kaito menunjuk satu minuman kaleng.

Akaito menekan beberapa tombol dan beberapa detik kemudian, dua kaleng minuman jatuh ke bawah. Akaito mengambilnya dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke Kaito.

"Arigatou," ucap Kaito sambil membuka tutup minuman kaleng itu.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan minum soda di cuaca seperti ini,"

"Oh ya? Lalu, beritahu aku kenapa kau minum kopi dingin di cuaca sedingin ini?"

Mereka lalu tertawa. Akaito mengajak Kaito untuk duduk di satu bench corner di sana.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan minuman mereka, Kaito mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Akaito," ucapnya sambil memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu. Akaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon sementara dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku... kenapa kau mengamuk kemarin?" tanya Kaito hati-hati.

Akaito menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari saku celananya.

"Kita semua ditipu oleh kematian Anon," ucap Akaito dengan nada serius.

"Ha?"

"Anon bukan bunuh diri, seperti yang diucapkan Neru," sambung Akaito. "Aku menemukan baju busuk itu ditumpukan pakaian bekas di gudang,"

"Baju? Baju sobek-sobek yang berlumuran darah dan jamur itu? Kau menyelidiki sampai keluar TKP?"

Akaito mengangguk. Kini dia menumpu kedua sikunya di atas paha dan melipat jarinya. "Hm-mh, aku juga menemukan buku ini di kamar korban. Tepatnya, di dalam langit-langit kolong tempat tidur korban,"

"Eh, kukira ini agendamu," Kaito mengambil buku bersampul plastik berwarna jingga itu.

Kaito membuka halaman-halaman buku itu. Hanya sekumpulan coretan-coretan dan sketsa gambar seorang gadis khas _manga_ - _manga_ _shoujo_.

Beberapa lembar menuju halaman terakhir, Anon menuliskan sebuah alamat website dan ini memancing rasa penasaran Kaito.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Akaito.

Kaito mengangguk. "Yep, sebuah link," ujarnya sambil menunjuk halaman itu. "Tunggu dulu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"... Yang membuatku marah sampai mengamuk kemarin adalah, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, mereka telah mempermainkan kita semua. Kanon dan keluarganya,"

"O-oke, aku masih tak paham,"

"Kau ingat kemarin, Kanon bilang orang tuanya ada dimana?"

"Kyoto?"

"Menurutmu, jika kau ada di posisi orang tua Anon-Kanon, dan mendengar anakmu meninggal, apalagi meninggal bunuh diri?"

"..." Kaito hening sejenak. "Mungkin, aku akan langsung mengambil shinkansen supaya aku bisa sampai lebih cepat ke sini,"

"Berapa lama waktu tempuh Kyoto-Tokyo, maksudku sampai ke kota ini,"

"Eh, kalau kita naik Nozomi, Kyoto-Tokyo bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 2 jam 18 menit, belum lagi waktu menunggu shinkansen, plus waktu tempuh ke dari stasiun ke kota ini sekitar 12-15 menit, berarti paling lama 3 jam,"

"Berapa lama kita ada di TKP?" tanya Akaito lagi.

"Eh, kurasa lebih dari 5 jam,"

"Apa itu normal untuk orang tua yang mendengar anaknya bunuh diri?" Akaito melirik Kaito melalui ekor matanya dan melihat adiknya itu seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Belum lagi kaus itu, menurutmu normalkah ada sebuah kaus seperti tercabik-cabik berlumuran darah di dalam sebuah rumah? Lalu normalkah seorang saksi mata bungkam begitu ditanyai polisi secara langsung sementara waktu dia membuat laporan dia bisa menjelaskannya meskipun histeris dan lagi kenapa buku harian ini ada di tempat yang sangat disembunyikan?"

"Bukannya wajar jika kita menyembunyikan buku harian?"

Akaito mendengus. "Sampai di langit-langit kolong tempat tidur dan ditutupi lakban? Kurasa tidak."

"Jadi, menurutmu ini pembunuhan?"

"Aku memikirkan banyak metode pembunuhan,"

"Hah?"

Mata Akaito menyipit selagi dia sedang mengurut pangkal hidungnya, pose berpikirnya yang paling baru. "Anon bisa saja dibunuh, misalnya dengan dicekik dulu lalu digantung karena tekanan bekas cekikan bisa saja disembunyikan oleh tali atau..."

Akaito menjeda kalimatnya untuk mendramatisir suasana.

"Atau?"

Demi apapun, Kaito penasaran.

"Anon disuruh membunuh dirinya sendiri." tangkas Akaito yang membuat Kaito tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

"Akaito, kau pikir ini tahun berapa?!" ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya emosi. "Akaito, ini zaman modern! Bukan _edo_ - _jidai_!"

"Ya! Aku tahu!" balas Akaito sama emosi. "Sekarang ini kita cuma bisa menunggu hasil otopsi untuk pembuktian,"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat, sepertinya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berlari.

Akaito dan Kaito mengecek ke arah sumber suara dan melihat bahwa Len dan Gakupo sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mereka.

"Akaito-nii, Kaito! Hasil otopsi keluar! Ayo berangkat!" seru Len tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Akaito dan Kaito bertukar pandang sebentar lalu berlari menuju arah yang terpisah, Akaito kembali ke kamar messnya dan Kaito mengikuti Len dan Gakupo.

Selagi menunggu, lift turun, Akaito menelepon Neru.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Akaito segera menaikinya dan menekan tombol bertuliskan lantai '2' lalu pintu lift pun tertutup.

"Angkat, angkat, angkat," gumam Akaito sambil menunggu lift mengangkut dirinya ke lantai yang dituju.

[Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab-]

Akaito memutus panggilan dan mencoba nomor telepon Neru yang lain.

[Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak aktif-]

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Akaito segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, dia segera mengambil mantelnya, tak lupa dengan syal merah yang selalu dia kenakan, lalu berlari mencari kunci mobilnya.

Akaito mencari kunci mobilnya yang biasa diletakkan di atas meja dekat rak sepatunya dan saku mantelnya.

Akaito mencari kunci mobilnya itu dengan panik. Astaga, itu mobil pertamanya setelah sekian tahun bekerja.

Ponselnya berdering dan Akaito segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

'Kau mencari kunci mobilmu? Cepat turun, aku yang menyetir.'

Tanpa basa-basi, setelah menjawab sapaan Akaito, makhluk yang menelepon Akaito itu segera memutus sambungannya secara sepihak.

Akaito berjalan cepat menuju keluar kamarnya dan menguncinya lalu berlari dengan tangga darurat. "Kaito sialan,"

.

.

.

Selagi Kaito sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan yang agak 'biasa' menuju lab forensik kepolisian, Akaito masih berusaha menghubungi Neru.

Masih dengan jawaban sang operator yang menyatakan bahwa kedua nomor Neru tidak aktif, Akaito masih belum menyerah.

"Kau coba menghubungi siapa?" tanya Kaito sambil memutar roda kemudi ke kiri ketika sampai di perempatan.

"Neru," jawab Akaito resah.

Kaito menyadari nada bicara kakaknya yang tidak biasa itu lalu menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ucap Kaito usil.

Memandang adiknya bingung, Akaito bertanya. "Apanya yang begitu?"

Kaito tersenyum usil makin lebar. "Nggak, bukan apa-apa,"

Akaito memincingkan matanya curiga.

Akaito mengeluarkan buku kecil milik Anon dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret halaman yang berisi alamat website tersebut.

KLIK!

Mobil oleng sebentar lalu kembali normal.

"Oke, makasih flashlight-nya, Akaito," sinis Kaito sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oh, kukira matamu tahan flash,"

"Ini bukan masalah tahan atau tidak, tapi aku sudah cukup silau dengan lampu jalan dan mobilmu gelap!"

Akaito mendengus dan memukul kepala Kaito. "Jangan ledek mobilku!"

Setelah itu, Akaito kembali berurusan dengan ponsel pintarnya. Dia mencari kontak Rin dan meneleponnya.

[Huaahh, moshimoshi,]

Sapa Rin diujung sana sambil menguap.

"Rin, kau dimana?"

[Hoaamm, ohh, Nii-san, aku sedang ada di kantor. Ada apa?]

"Bisakah kau mengecek alamat website ini? Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu dan lapor padaku jika kau menemukan sesuatu,"

[Oh, _ha'i, ha'i!]_

Akaito memutus panggilan dan beralih dengan aplikasi e-mailnya. Akaito segera mencari alamat surel milik Rin dan melampirkan foto yang barusan dipotretnya lalu mengirimnya.

"Oke, sudah sampai,"

Tanpa disadari Akaito, mereka sudah sampai di parkiran lab forensik.

Mereka berdua turun dan Kaito mengunci mobil Akaito sebelum akhirnya dia melemparkan kuncinya kepada sang pemilik.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kedung bercat sewarna besi itu dengan terburu-buru sampai mereka menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang otopsi tanpa permisi.

"Lain kali ucapkan salam sebelum masuk, Detektif Shion," tegur Kyo sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. Kyo mengenakan kembali sarung tangannya dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil otopsinya?" tanya Kaito.

Kyo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap detektif bersaudara itu lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Dia menarik lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop panjang tipis.

"Ini hasilnya," Kyo berkata sambil menyerahkan amplop itu pada Akaito. "Mungkin aku harus menjelaskan hasilnya-,"

Sayangnya, handphone Akaito berdering di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, maaf, Zora-sensei, aku permisi sebentar," Akaito menyerahkan amplop itu pada Kaito. "Aku mengandalkanmu,"

Akaito menepuk punggung Kaito sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Akaito melihat nama kontak di layar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Rin? Ada apa?"

[Akaito-nii! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya!]

"Ugh, apa?"

[Link website yang Nii-san itu adalah sebuah blog,]

"Lalu?"

[Meskipun disajikan seperti cerita bersambung, kurasa isi blog itu seperti cerita pribadi. Aku akan kirim beberapa screenshot-nya,]

"Terima kasih,"

[Hee, kenapa Akaito-nii berterima kasih? Sudah tugasku, 'kan? Aku, 'kan, sudah jadi penyelidik kepolisian,]

Di sebrang sana, Rin tertawa.

Akaito tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti, Rin."

["Ah, Akaito-nii! Tunggu, jangan dulu tutup teleponnya!"]

"Ada apa, Rin?"

["Shion-san ingin menemuimu, Akaito-nii,"]

Akaito mendengar suara petir imajiner. Dia merinding di saat yang bersamaan. Jujur, meskipun sudah setua ini (entahlah, apa 30 tahun masih bisa disebut muda?),

Oke, ganti.

Meskipun sudah sedewasa ini, Akaito masih saja menyimpan ketakutan luar biasa soal ayahnya. Iya, ledek saja Akaito yang sudah dewasa tapi masih sentimentil.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti.. mungkin," Akaito menjawab ragu. Dia tak sanggup menemui ayahnya setelah sebelas tahun tak bertatap muka.

["Semoga saja, tidak ada masalah-Ah, sudah dulu, 'ya! Aku akan kirim screenshot-nya! Jaa!]

Rin memutuskan sambungannya dengan cepat.

Akaito menatap wallpaper ponselnya itu dan menghela nafas.

-Mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi di dunia ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengulur waktu. Haa, bahkan aku belum punya pacar-

Akaito berucap dalam hati.

Saat Akaito ingin kembali ke ruang otopsi, Kaito sudah mencegatnya.

"Kanon! Cewek itu dimana?!" tanya Kaito panik.

Akaito mengenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Eh? Dia bersama Neru," jawab Akaito masih kebingungan.

Kaito semakin terlihat semakin panik. "Mobil! Putar mobil dan kita, kita temui Neru-san!"

Kaito berlari menuju keluar gedung dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akaito sambil berusaha menyamai langkah dengan Kaito.

"Kau benar! Anon tidak bunuh diri!" jawab Kaito sesampainya mereka di parkiran. Akaito membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di bangku pengemudi sementara Akaito duduk di sebelahnya.

Kaito sibuk dengan ponselnya saat Akaito tengah mengemudi dan ponselnya bergetar terus menerus.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Akaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Kaito.

"Tolong periksa screenshot yang diberikan Rin," perintahnya. Kaito mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Miku?! Kau bisa dengar aku?... Oh, oke, dengar. Aku minta bantuanmu, maksudku kau dan Rin, untuk menyelidiki soal keluarga Akita.. Iya! Aku tahu memang itu bukan spesialisasimu tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan, aku kembali ke kantor di saat-saat seperti ini?.. Oke, terserah padamu. Pokoknya, aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu! Jaa!"

Kaito sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ponselnya tepat saat mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Neru.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan saat itu juga, ponsel Akaito berdering.

Di layar tertera nama Neru dan nomor teleponnya, Kaito menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang pemilik aslinya dan membiarkan Akaito mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo,"

["Memang aku seharusnya tak meremehkan kalian, Detektif."]

Seorang gadis di sebrang sana menjawab tapi itu bukanlah Neru. Nada bicaranya juga seolah-olah sedang mengolok-olok dia selaku anggota kepolisian.

"Siapa kau?! Dimana Neru?!"

["Oh, mungkin kau akan senang melihatnya bergantung seperti mainan di puncak apartemen. Tenang, aku tak akan membunuhnya sekarang. Karena prinsip kami adalah membunuh secara perlahan. Mungkin, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Nee-san seperti yang kulakukan pada Anon-chan."]

"Akaito, lihat!" Kaito berseru menunjuk ke arah langit.

Akaito melihatnya. Di terangi cahaya rembulan, wanita berambut keemasan yang dikenalnya sebagai Akita Neru, diikat setengah badan pada teralis dan tiang dimana ada bendera kebangsaan mereka berkibar.

"Brengsek kau!" teriaknya dan yang dia dengar adalah tawa mengerikan dalang di balik kasus ini. "Akan kupastikan kau tak bisa tertawa lagi sehabis ini, Akita Kanon!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Bacot Room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Shintaro Arisa is come back!**

 **Readers : *kabur***

 **Oke, emang ini rata banget dan nggak seru, yah, namanya juga extra file. Ini cuma kek omake gitu, jadi kasusnya biasa aja.**

 **Yah, bisa jadi juga ini karya aku yang terakhir di fandom ini, maksudnya, fic terakhir yang kupublish sendiri.**

 **Aku mau lari ke fandom lain, yee!~**

 **Paling, uhm, kalo ada event-event aja aku balik ke fandom ini, teehee /dibakar/.**

 **Lagipula, aku mulai semangat belajar!~ Aku mulai menyukai matematika kembali, ah, fisikanya juga dan semoga itu terus berlanjut sampai akhir nanti /apaan**

 **Oh ya, reviewnya nanti dibales diakhir aja, karena yang review cuma dikit. Eits, aku tetep sayang kalian kok! Yang udah review/fav/follow makasih banget! Tanpa kalian, mungkin fic ini udah bernasib sama kayak PHOTO(S) sama Book, iya, didiscontinuedkan.**

 **Yosh, segini dulu bacotnya.**

.

.

.

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi setelah ini, Akita Kanon!" teriak Akaito berang.

"Fufufu~ Menarik sekali," Kanon tertawa maniak. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan?"

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) punya developer masing-masing**

 **Warning : AU, OOCness everywhere, fast plot, typo, and many more!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akaito terdiam, menunggu. Dia tak boleh salah mengambil langkah.

Nyawa Neru sedang dipertaruhkan.

Akaito menatap kamera pengawas yang dipasang di sudut tembok depan apartemen yang mungkin adalah alat bagi Kanon untuk mengawasinya.

"Permainannya sederhana saja. Jika Tuan Detektif berhasil menjawab satu pertanyaanku dengan benar, Tuan Detektif boleh naik sebanyak dua lantai Jika Tuan Detektif salah, Tuan Detektif harus turun kembali lantai dasar. Apartemen ini ada 10 lantai, jadi aku punya lima pertanyaan gampang." jelasnya sambil dengan nada bicara mengolok-olok Akaito. "Oh ya, kalau Tuan Detektif berbuat licik, Neru-nee akan kujatuhkan langsung dari atas sini. Jadi, selama permainan ini berlangsung jangan ada orang lain yang bermain. Atau jangan coba-coba meminta bantuan selama permainan. Sederhana, bukan?"

Akaito mendecih lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Tuan Detektif mau menerima permainanku? Kuhitung, 'ya~ Kalau nggak jawab Neru-nee akan kujatuhkan dari sini. Brr, cuacanya sangat dingin dan Neru-nee sudah mimisan, lho~"

Akaito masih memikirkan rencananya.

"Beri waktu aku 30 menit untuk berpikir dan aku akan menerima tantanganmu." putus Akaito.

"Fufufu~ 30 menit? Baiklah, karena aku puteri keturunan Akita yang baik hati, aku akan memberikannya padamu, Tuan Detektif," Kanon menjawab, masih menghina. "Tapi cari informasinya cukup disitu saja, 'ya? Gunakan ponselmu saja. Oh ya, jangan macam-macam. Ingat, jangan coba cari bantuan secara langsung, cukup komunikasi pada telepon saja. Aku bisa memantau semua yang Tuan Detektif lakukan dari sini, lo~ Oh ya, kalau bisa usir adik laki-lakimu itu. Dia pasti berisik. Kalau dia nggak pergi, aku akan membunuhnya."

Akaito melirik Kaito yang tegang di sampingnya. Akaito mengeraskan rahangnya. Emosinya sudah meluap-luap tapi dia menahannya sekuat mungkin.

"Baik, akan kulakukan," ucapnya tegas. Akaito menjauhkan ponselnya dan menepuk bahu Kaito sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kai, pergilah," Akaito meremas bahu adiknya itu. "Kumohon."

Kaito menatap Akaito tidak percaya. Sejak kapan kakaknya jadi selembek ini?

Kaito merasakan firasat buruk. Entahlah, tatapan memohon dari sepasang manik scarlet Akaito nampak lain dimatanya.

Sesuatu yang lain.

Seperti permohonan terakhir?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran itu.

Apa yang kupikirkan?!, pikir Kaito.

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku akan mengusut kasus ini bersamamu-"

"Kumohon, pergilah!" potong Akaito. "A-aku selalu gagal menyelamatkan siapapun. Aku gagal menyelamatkan Miku dan Rin saat mereka diculik, aku justru kabur ke Nagano, ingat? Aku gagal menyelamatkan kalian saat kasus Penyihir di Mayonaka Forest! Gakupo yang menyelamatkan kalian termasuk aku. Aku bisa apa? Aku justru pernah mencelakaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi! Jadi, tetaplah hidup!" Akaito sadar jika dia baru saja membocorkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. "Kumohon, meskipun cuma ancaman yang dilakukan oleh gadis SMA, bukan berarti dia tidak serius. Kita belum tahu. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga, 'kan?"

Kaito menatap Akaito sambil terdiam. Dia mau mengucapkan sesuatu tapi rasanya dia bingung mau bicara apa.

"Aku akan tetap membantumu," Kaito bersikukuh dengan tekadnya. "Meskipun kau melarangku, aku akan tetap membantumu! Makanya, lain kali kalau mau berbicara soal kasus yang jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Akaito mendesah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Dasar keras kepala,"

Kaito menyeringai. "Kita gunakan 'cara' itu lagi?"

"Kayak kita punya cara lain aja," Akaito mendaratkan jitakan pada Kaito. " _Let's do it."_

Kaito balik kanan dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil. Semenit kemudian, dia sudah memutar mobilnya dan meluncur ke jalanan.

Akaito mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya lagi. "Kau sudah lihat? Dia sudah pergi,"

"Tuan Detektif tidak minta bantuan?" tanya Kanon di sebrang sana.

"Tidak." jawabnya tegas.

"Awas, 'ya, kalau ada polisi yang mendekat," ancamnya dengan suara manis. "Brrr, disini dingin sekali. Jadi, waktu mengumpulkan datanya mau dimulai? Aku mulai, 'ya~ Dimulai dari sekarang!~"

Tuutt.. Tuuttt.. Tuut...

Sambungan terputus.

-Sial! Sial! Kenapa tadi aku cuma minta 30 menit?!- Akaito merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dan mendaratkan ke tembok apartemen.

-Ayo Akaito! Berpikir! Berpikir!-

Dia menjauhi apartemen itu sedikit, setidaknya 300 meter lalu dia membuka menu di ponselnya dan cari aplikasi yang dibuatnya bersama Kaito beberapa tahun lalu.

[ _Connecting_...

... _Processing_...

... _Redirecting_...

... _Getting_ _User_...

... Kagamine Len ( _Active_ )

... Kiiroine Rin ( _Active_ )

... Kamui Gakupo ( _Active_ )

... Hatsune Miku ( _Active_ )

... Shion Kaito ( _Active_ )

... _Protection_ ( _Active_ )

... _Calling_...]

 _Interface_ ponsel pintarnya berubah hitam. Menyisakan tulisan ' _Calling_ ' berwarna neon-green. Akaito merogoh saku kemejanya, mencari _wireless_ _earphone_ -nya. Dia memasang _wireless_ _earphone_ ke telinganya, dan menyambungkannya dengan bluetooth ponselnya. Kini, dia mendengar suara noise rendah dari benda berwarna hitam itu.

"Kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Akaito sambil menekan satu tombol di _wireless_ _earphonenya_.

'Kode darurat diterima. Rin masuk,'

'Len masuk. Kode darurat diterima,'

'Kode darurat diterima. Miku masuk,'

'SOS masuk diterima. Gakupo aktif,'

'Kaito masuk, sinyal SOS diterima,'

Mereka menjawab bergantian.

"Baiklah, waktuku tak banyak. Kita mulai rencanaku," Akaito mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. "Rin, Len, laporkan semua data yang kau terima menyangkut korban dan keluarganya padaku dan Kaito. Gakupo, bergeraklah bersama Miku untuk mengepung pelaku dari jauh. Kaito, beritahu mereka dimana keberadaanku dan susun rencana."

'Uh, berarti aku mengeluarkan senjata lagi?' tanya Miku.

Entah kenapa, di bayangan Akaito, Akaito sedang membayangkan Miku melipat kakinya angkuh sambil tersenyum iblis dan duduk ala-ala bos mafia.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Akaito cuek.

Akaito mendengar tawa iblis Miku.

'Ayo, Gakupo. Kita berangkat!' seru Miku di sebrang sana dan Gakupo menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

'Akaito, aku akan mengirimimu denah tiga dimensi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan melacak nomor Neru jadi untuk sementara, paling sekitar 2 menit, ponselmu tidak bisa digunakan.' ucap Kaito terburu-buru.

"Baiklah," jawab Akaito dan noise itu hilang. Dua menit kemudian, noise itu kembali.

'Aku sudah mendapatkan riwayat panggilanmu dan nomor bocah keparat itu. Mulai sekarang, Len akan membimbing. Aku pergi. Len lanjutkan pekerjanku!'

'Ah, sepertinya tinggal aku yang belum bekerja,'

Gadis cempreng itu gantian angkat suara.

"Rin, kuyakin kau telah mengumpulkan banyak data," ucapku sambil bersandar di tembok.

'Uh, tentunya. Terima kasih pada internet, aplikasi Kaito, dan perjuangan Len, aku mengumpulkan cukup banyak data,' Rin berucap sombong. 'Mau dimulai darimana?'

Nggak ada waktu untuk mengomentari kenarsisan Rin. "Hasil otopsi Anon,"

'Hasil otopsi yang dilakukan Zora-sensei membuktikan bahwa Anon dibunuh. Ada kuku yang tertinggal di perutnya dan dan punggungnya hancur,'

"Hancur?"

'Err, kurasa kata 'hancur' itu berlebihan. Maksudku, punggungnya memiliki luka-luka yang membusuk karena infeksi. Tulang punggungnya bengkok karena bekas pukulan. Tulang bahunya turun dan dia pernah mengalami patah kaki pada kanannya. Ada lima luka jahit di kepalanya dan di lehernya ada satu. Ng, ginjalnya cuma ada satu. Kurasa Akaito-nii, sudah tahu ini berkaitan dengan apa.'

Akaito mendecih. Sudah 10 menit.

"Jangan bilang ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyiksaan anak,"

'Yep. Aku sudah menyelidiki link yang diberikan Akaito-nii, sudah dilihat belum screenshot-nya?! Sudahlah, pasti jawabannya belum. Aku dan Len saat ini berspekulasi jika tulisan yang ditulis di blog itu adalah apa yang dialami Anon pada hidupnya,'

Akaito mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

'Luka-luka yang diterima karakter utama cerita itu dan apa yang diterima oleh Anon, semuanya sama!'

'Bisa ceritakan?' Kaito, entah dimana, bertanya. Rupanya dia masih online.

'Kujelaskan secara singkat saja, karakter di cerita itu seorang pengidap kleptomania. Jika benar, maka Anon adalah seorang klepto juga. Yah, bukti ini belum begitu kuat. Apalagi kita belum menemukan bukti fisik yang kuat. Jadi, sepertinya, kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutannya ceritanya seperti apa. Dia dianggap maniak, dianggap idiot, lalu disiksa karena memalukan keluarga. Memang, sih, karakter di cerita itu tidak memiliki prestasi bagus. Karakter itu lemah akademik dan olahraga. Kalau nggak salah dia jago melukis!'

Akaito teringat jika kamar Anon banyak sekali sketsa dan lukisan-lukisan dalam kanvas kecil.

"Ya, iya. Aku ingat. Kamar Anon banyak lukisan. Jadi, apa masalah yang mengikat Anon dan Kanon?" tanya Akaito. Dia melirik jam tangannya. 10 menit lagi.

'Eh? Menurut Akaito-nii apa iri bisa dikatakan masalah yang membuat orang terbunuh sampai serapi ini?'

Akaito menaikkan alisnya. "Tentunya, kau kemana saja?"

'Maksudku, iri karena lebih sering diperhatikan? Misalnya, karena aku dan Len bersaudara, maka sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya, aku akan lebih diperhatikan oleh orang tuaku sementara Len diabaikan,'

Terselip nada ragu di kalimat Rin.

"Ya." jawab Akaito tegas.

Akaito pernah merasakan hal itu. Perasaan ingin membunuh karena iri hati.

'Kalau begitu, jika itu memang benar terjadi, berarti alasan Anon terbunuh adalah karena Kanon iri hati dengan Anon,'

"Eh?! Apa?! Tunggu! Sejak kapan Kanon ditetapkan sebagi terduga? Dia, 'kan, saksi!"

'Aku tidak menetapkan. Masih berspekulasi, oke? Lagipula, buktinya sekarang Kanon menahan Akita-san. Kurang apalagi? Dia pasti pelakunya. Akita-san ditahan karena dari awal sudah menganggap Anon tidak bunuh diri. Akita-san tahu fakta sesungguhnya, pasti karena itu dia ditangkap.'

'Uh, Akaito-nii? Bisa mendengarku?'

Miku berbicara, suara terdengar kuat sekali. Pasti dia sedang berada di atas gedung.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengarku. Ada apa?"

'Mata ketigaku hanya bisa melihat Akita-san yang terlihat. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Akaito-nii, lho~ Bagaimana denganmu, Gaku?'

Miku melempar pertanyaan pada Gakupo.

'Yep. Sama. Hanya ada Akita-san. Len, gimana sih?'

Gakupo menjawab.

'Uh, serius kalian hanya melihat Akita-san?' tanya Len memastikan.

'Kau pikir mata ketigaku rusak, apa?!' Miku menjawab tak terima.

Terdengar suara papan keyboard yang diketik dengan kecepatan tinggi. 'Akaito-nii! Awas, dia mendekat! Matikan sambungan! Sambung lagi dengan punya Kaito nanti!'

Akaito mendengar noise tinggi dan mencabut wireless earphone-nya lalu menonaktifkan aplikasi itu.

Akaito ragu. Apa dia tetap harus bertahan disini atau menghindar?

Disaat Akaito sibuk memikirkan tindakan yang harus dilakukannya, Kaito muncul setengah berlari. Dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya, kecuali syal biru tuanya. Dia menutup rambut birunya dengan wig merah yang potongannya mirip dengan rambut Akaito dan lensa merah pada matanya.

Tujuannya satu, mereka akan bertukar posisi seperti yang sudah-sudah mereka lakukan.

"Akaito," ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis dari saku mentelnya. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Kaito memandangnya tegas.

Akaito mengecek magazine-nya dan melepas pengamannya.

Mereka lalu bertukar ponsel. "Kau sudah cukup banyak tahu soal kasusnya, 'kan?"

"Yang kutahu, ini nggak sesulit kasus listrik itu," sindir Kaito. "Pelakunya sudah jelas, bukan?"

Akaito menyeringai. "Akhir-akhir kau lebih suka ada di permukaan, 'ya?"

"Berada di balik layar itu nggak selamanya enak tahu," ucapnya sinis.

Mereka tertawa kecil tapi Kaito terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan tawanya.

Kaito merasakan ada yang aneh.

Ponsel Akaito yang berada di tangan Kaito berbunyi. Sementara ponsel Kaito yang ada di tangan Akaito bergetar dengan layar menunjukkan huruf SOS yang berputar-putar.

Mereka bertukar pandang sebentar lalu mengangguk dan Akaito segera pergi menuju daerah belakang apartemen.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas denah tiga dimensi Kaito, sekarang Akaito bisa menelusuri apartemen tanpa takut tersesat. Tujuannya saat ini adalah titik merah yang ada di lantai tiga, di kamar 302 yang menghadap ke jalan raya.

Akaito masuk dari pintu darurat apartemen yang letaknya tersembunyi lalu setelah susah payah berjalan tanpa penerangan, dia berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Pintu darurat itu berada di samping pos penjaga dan Akaito melihat penjaga apartemen yang umurnya mungkin sudah setengah abad itu terlihat nyaman tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursinya sambil merapatkan mantel.

Eh?

Akaito mencium bau isoflurane. Isoflurane adalah salah satu jenis jenis anestesi untuk jenis bius total yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi-operasi besar.

Mungkinkah obat sejenis itu disebarkan melalui ventilasi udara?

'Aku baru mendapat info baru soal keluarga Akita,' ucap Len. 'Rin masih mencari sisanya tapi aku sudah mendapatkan garis besarnya, keluarga Akita punya geng yang suka menghabisi nyawa orang. Keluarga Akita itu rentenir berdarah dingin, pembunuh kejam,'

'Akaito-nii,' suara Miku terdengar di wireless earphone-nya. 'Aku melihat aktivitas mencurigakan di bawah sana,'

Akaito berhenti dan merapatkan diri di dinding sebelum berbelok dan meletakkan senjatanya di depan dada lalu bergerak kembali. Akaito menekan tombol earphonenya. "Aktivitas mencurigakan?"

'Ada tiga mobil bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak ke arah TKP dan gedungku juga tempat Gakupo,'

"Bisa prediksi mereka berasal dari mana?" tanya Akaito lagi.

'Aku bukan Len yang jago memberi prediksi tepat sasaran tapi dari suaranya, mereka datang dari jalan utama yang terhubung langsung menuju stasiun shinkansen,' jawab Miku.

'Akaito-san! Akaito-san, bisa dengar aku?' suara Gakupo terdengar.

"Aku mendengarmu, Gakupo,"

'Ada yang masuk ke gedung yang kupakai untuk mengintai,' lapornya. 'Habisi?'

"Lumpuhkan," jawab Akaito absolute. "Miku, kau juga. Kalau ada yang macam-macam lumpuhkan saja, jangan habisi,"

'Whoa, sejak kapan kita bekerja untuk melumpuhkan warga sipil?' Miku bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kalian nggak dengar ucapan Len barusan?"

'Mereka sekarang bekerja berdasarkan insting Akaito-san,' Len cengengesan tanpa dosa di ujung sana. 'Seperti yang kusebutkan, keluarga Akita terkenal dengan kelompok gengnya yang berdarah dingin. Begitu kita ikut campur dalam zona mereka, mereka tak akan membiarkan kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup.'

'Ck,' decak Miku. 'Mereka pikir darimana mereka mendapat senjata? Pasar gelap? Cuma melumpuhkan, 'kan?'

Akaito bergerak kembali. Pergerakan Kanon masih belum berubah dan Akaito bergerak was-was.

.

.

.

["Pertanyaan pertama, siapa itu Akita?"]

Pertanyaan pertama Kanon diluncurkan. Kaito tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang dia tahu soal Akita hanyalah, (calon) partner (hidup) Akaito, Akita Neru, korban kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ditanganinya, Akita Anon, dan pelaku bajingan yang tengah tersambung dengannya, Akita Kanon.

Ini benar-benar diluar pemikiran Kaito.

["Jadi, Akaito-san, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan setengah jam tadi?" Leyeh-leyeh, menunggu Neru-nee mati kedinginan?"]

Hening. Gelapnya malam Natal dilapisi hening mencekam. Kaito berkeringat dingin.

["Akaito-san, bagaimana kalau kita buat persetujuan saja?"]

Kanon mengajukan negosiasi.

["Jangan usut kasus ini dan Neru-nee akan aman,"]

Kaito menelan ludah. Ini nggak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Pasti ada maksud lain.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, Kanon," Kaito berani bersuara pada akhirnya. "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

["Tidak."]

Suara itu terdengar pasti. Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu," balas Kaito.

["Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya dan aku hanya tinggal memiliki satu pertanyaan. Jika salah maka Neru-nee, Hatsune-san, Kamui-san, akan mati secepatnya."]

Kaito membulatkan matanya. Kenapa mereka bisa ikut terseret?

"Mereka tidak bisa kau libatkan!" serunya emosi.

["Kau telah curang, Tuan Detektif Akaito. Memanggil bantuan dengan mengepungku langsung dari langit. Mereka harus dimusnahkan, termasuk dirimu,"]

Kaito terkesiap. Kanon masih tidak tahu jika dia sebenarnya Kaito.

Saat itu juga, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Dua orang pria berbadan besar turun dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan terlepas, mengenai kaca pintu apartemen, menciptakan garis-garis seperti sarang laba-laba dan satu lubang di tengah. Tembakan peringatan. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Kaito langsung mengeluarkan langkah seribunya untuk kabur sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

Akaito dan Kanon hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Pintu di depan Akaito adalah pemisah mereka. Ruangan itu gelap tapi Akaito mendengar ada aktivitas di sana.

Dengan pistol yang masih siaga di sebelah tangannya, Akaito memutar perlahan knop pintu yang lampunya berwarna merah, tanda kunci otomatis sedang nonaktif.

Dia tidak membawa pasukan. Di bergerak sendirian. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

CLAK-

"Polisi! Angkat tangan!"

Dia menodongkan senjata pada gadis di depannya yang bersandar di jendela sambil menelepon.

Akaito terkesiap.

Di terangi lampu meja yang bersinar temaram, Akaito melihat seonggok (err, apa kata itu terlalu kejam?) tubuh tanpa kepala bersimbah darah dan di dekat kaki kirinya, kepala berhiaskan rambut pirang panjang itu mengalirkan darah sampai ke ujung sepatunya.

"Siapa.. kau?" tanya Akaito sambil mundur satu langkah sementara pistol di tangannya mulai bergetar.

Gadis itu melempar ponselnya, berjalan dengan langkah mengintimidasi menuju Akaito. Akaito sudah terpojok di tembok. Gadis berambut pirang yang potongan rambutnya pendek menyerupai laki-laki itu muncul...

... dengan pisau daging berdarah di tangannya.

"Tuan Detektif, kau kalah." ucapnya dingin.

"Jatuhkan pisaumu lalu taruh tangan di belakang kepala," perintah Akaito yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gadis itu dengan sebuah dengusan pendek.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tantangnya sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akaito sambil melangkahkan sebelah kakinya mendekat. Gadis itu bahkan tak mundur sedikit pun, dia justru menyeringai tambah lebar.

"Wah, wah, berarti patung pertamaku itu benar-benar mirip denganku, 'ya? Sampai kau tak bisa mengenaliku. Kanon-chan sangat mirip denganku, 'ya?"

Jadi, dia Anon?

Akaito terkesiap. Gadis ini...

.. Anon?

"Aku adalah Akita Anon, detektif. Yang meninggal itu kakak kembarku, Akita Kanon. Aku membunuhnya karena cemburu. Yang di dalam tanpa kepala itu ibuku, Akita Ann. Ayahku masih dibius belum sempat kuapa-apakan. Oh ya, Neru-nee ditahan karena sudah mengetahui kebenarannya," Anon memainkan pisau dagingnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Akankan aku bernasib sama orang-orang yang dia bunuh? pikir Akaito kalut.

Tangannya bergerak menuju kaki Anon dan jarinya siap mendorong peluru.

DOR!

"ARRGGHH!"

Bersamaan dengan dimuntahkannya peluru ke kaki Anon, tangannya tersayat pisau daging Anon.

Pistolnya terlepas dari tangannya. Darah yang keluar dari sayatan itu bukan sedikit jumlahnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah kehilangan rasa pada tangannya. Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram tangannya.

Anon hanya memegang kakinya sementara sebelah tangannya mengorek lubang dikakinya untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang. Akaito mual melihatnya.

CLANG! Peluru berlumur darah itu dilemparnya ke lantai dan ekspresi senang terlukis di wajahnya. Anon sepertinya menderita gangguan jiwa.

"Satu peluru nggak akan berefek apa-apa padaku, detektif," Anon meraih pistol di kakinya dan mengarahkannya pada Akaito. "Matilah karena mengetahui kebenaran, detektif."

THUNGG!

Akaito sudah tidak bisa bergerak, dia sudah pasrah. Dia memejamkan matanya tapi dia tak merasakan sakit.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri susah payah dan napas terengah. Di kakinya, Anon, yang sempat mengancam nyawanya, pingsan dengan bekas pecahan pot dimana-mana.

"Detektif, selamatkan Neru, kumohon." pria itu kemudian pingsan.

Akaito berdiri dengan susah payah dan berlari menuju atap. Dia memanggil bantuan untuk datang ke TKP dengan segera untuk mengamankan situasi.

Di atap, di tiang bendera, terikat Neru yang bergetar kedinginan. Akaito mendekat, dan memeluk Neru dengan sebelah tangannya. Neru bergetar hebat.

"Aku.. takut.." Neru berkata lemah dengan suara serak. Mulutnya sudah belepotan darah dari hidungnya.

"Jangan takut, Neru. Aku bersamamu," balas Akaito. "Bertahanlah. Kau masih bisa menggenggam?"

Neru mengangguk.

"Genggam pagar teralisnya sekuat tenaga."

Tangan Neru yang sudah membiru meraih pagar itu dan mencengkramnya.

Akaito melepaskan simpul yang mengikatnya dengan sebelah tangan dan begitu ikatannya melonggar, dia segera menarik Neru ke dalam pelukannya sekuat tenaga sampai tangan kirinya ikut-ikutan kebas. Mereka jatuh ke lantai bersamaan.

"Akaito!" Neru segera menangis sambil memeluk pria berambut merah itu. "Maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku-"

Tangan Akaito membekap mulut gadis itu. "Berbahagialah, karena kau adalah orang yang pertama kali kuselamatkan."

Akaito tersenyum dan Neru merasa semakin bersalah. Akaito duduk dan melepas mantelnya. "Pakailah."

Neru mengambil mantel itu malu-malu dan mengenakannya.

Terdengar suara sirene rombongan mobil-mobil kepolisian.

"Sudah berakhir, 'ya?"

.

.

.

Kasus ini berakhir dengan Anon yang dinyatakan bersalah dan divonis hukuman mati mulai dia berusia 18 tahun, untuk sementara dia ditahan di lapas isolasi di Minato. Ayahnya juga ditahan atas tuduhan penyiksaan anak selama lima tahun. Ayahnya mengaku jika dia menyiksa Anon selama ini, baik secara fisik, seksual, dan mental. Gara-gara ini juga, Anon sampai mengalami gangguan mental dan berakhir menjadi pembunuh dingin.

Anon jugalah yang membunuh kakak kembarnya itu. Supaya tidak ketahuan, dia menggunting rambut Kanon dan menyiksanya sedemikian rupa sebelum mati. Hasil forensik terbaru juga mengatakan jika Kanon memang hanya memiliki sebelah ginjal karena dia mengidap gagal ginjal beberapa tahun lalu.

Miku hanya mengalami luka sayat di tangannya akibat bertarung dengan anak buah suruhan Anon, begitu pun dengan Gakupo. Kaito menderita satu luka tembak di perutnya, tidak parah sih, buktinya dia masih hidup dan hanya butuh waktu seminggu untuk pemulihan. Neru baik-baik saja, dia hanya sempat dirawat karena hipotermia.

Ah, Akaito.

Dokter menyatakan jika beberapa syaraf di tangannya yang putus tidak bisa diobati. Bisa dipastikan mulai saat ini, Akaito tidak bisa menggenggam sesuatu dengan benar dengan tangan kanannya. Mungkin dia akan menjadi orang kidal, jika dia memang sanggup.

"Ayo, dong, Akaito! Masa megang bola segitu aja nggak bisa?!" seru Neru sambil menyerahkan bola kasti itu pada Akaito.

Akaito mengerang sebal dan susah payah bersusah payah menggenggam bola itu. "Neru, tanganku udah susah sinkron dengan otakku tau!"

Neru tertawa dan Akaito membuang muka. Neru manis sekali ketika tertawa.

"Onii-san!" Rin masuk ruangan dengan ceria di belakangnya Len, Kaito, Miku, dan Gakupo mengekori.

"Ups, kita merusak suasana seperti. Ayo, balik kanan!" Kaito mengedipkan matanya usil pada Neru dan Neru sampai blushing karenanya. Menyadari itu, Akaito segera mengejar Kaito.

"Ka-i-to!"

PLETAK! Tinju dari tangan kiri Akaito yang kini sudah terlatih itu mendarat di kepala Kaito.

"Sakit, bego!" protesnya sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Udah syukur dikasih kesempatan buat berduaan malah dihantam! Makanya, selama ini elu jomblo melulu,"

Akaito meninju pelan perut adiknya dan tertawa. "Jangan sombong, Kai. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi mau nikah sama Miku-san! Aku sebentar lagi juga akan melamar seseorang!"

Tak ayal, Kaito dan yang lainnya melongo.

"Siapa?!" Rin bertanya bersemangat.

"Perempuan, 'kan?!" Miku masih menyangka Akaito humu. Parah.

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len, diam saja. Mulut perempuan kalau udah senang nggak bisa diganggu.

Akaito melirik Neru yang nyaris mati karena malu diam-diam.

"Berisik kalian! Kembali bekerja dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Mereka semua balik kanan bubar jalan sambil bisik-bisik curiga. Apalagi Rin dan Miku yang masih menduga-duga laki-laki mana yang dipincut Akaito. Kenapa mereka sangat yakin Akaito itu belok?

"Sudah dengar, 'kan?" Akaito menggeser pintu ruang kerjanya itu. "Mungkin aku egois. Tapi, bisakah kau menjadi milikku saja? Supaya kau bisa terus mengajariku menggenggam."

"Lalu, saat kau sudah bisa kembali menggenggam kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Neru tanpa menatap Akaito.

Akaito terkekeh. "Jangan bodoh. Kalau aku sudah bisa menggenggam lagi, aku tak akan melepas genggamanku pada tanganmu."

Mungkin wajah Neru sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang dan Akaito tertawa karena reaksi malu-malu Neru itu.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menyusul Kaito-kun?"

Gantian. Akaito yang diam dan blushing sekarang. Dia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "U-uh, aku nggak tahu kau seagresif itu, Neru-chan."

Sejurus kemudian, tawa membahana Neru dan Akaito terdengar.

Di luar, Kaito dan kawan-kawannya yang menguping dengan caranya masing-masing, senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

 **The End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ha-halo, terima kasih udah baca sampe sejauh ini. Maaf juga karena mungkin plotnya maksa dan kecepetan.**

 **Makasih yang udah review/fav/follow!**

 **Doakan aku supaya kembali mood di fandom ini!**

 **Ah, ya, aku baru inget judul sesungguhnya fanfik ini, ehe :v Makanya kuganti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still mind to review for the last chapter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


End file.
